Whatever It Takes
by ClarissAHHH
Summary: The story is about a girl named Ojima Kohaku.  She has grown to be and agnostic, but when her mother is supposedly kidnapped by demons, will she change her ways in order to get her back? Hopefully, studying at True Cross will help.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Ojima Kohaku. I'm fifteen years old, and I live only with my mother. Ever since I can remember, I've been able to see… Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure what the hell I see… I'm guessing spirits? I don't know… But whenever I tried to tell my mother about it, she'd go ballistic and freak out by yelling out lines from the Bible, or pray onto the floor. Let's just say she's a very religious person… I suppose she's been this way ever since my father died, but I wouldn't know. You see, I've never met my father. All I've ever known was that he died about sixteen years ago, before I was even born, and that however he died caused my mother to act extremely cautious and holy in every way possible. You know that saying, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Yeah, well, in this case, it couldn't be any more wrong… I have no reason to believe in God. If he did exist, why give me this 'third eye'? It couldn't possibly be a gift! This 'power' has caused me nothing but trouble! My childhood has been filled with nothing but bullying, sorrow, depression… Is there any point to all this? Based on my life, I have experienced hell, but is there really heaven? However, I am sure of one thing. If there is a God or not, we're all on our own in this damn world.

* * *

><p>"Kohaku, it's time to get up…"<p>

My mother shook me in attempt to wake me up.

As I sat up I groaned, "Why are you waking me up? It's Sunday; there's no school until tomorrow!"

With that said, I fell back into bed.

"I thought we could go to church today."

"Why bother? Church is nothing more than mumbo jumbo! A bunch of 'hocus pocus'!"

"Kohaku! That's no way to compare, God! He is the creator of life! The savor of our sins!"

"Sounds like a bunch of crap to me..."

"Why don't you believe in religion? Your father wouldn't-"

That was definitely a snapping point for me...

I cut her off, "My father isn't here! He never will be… Why should I believe in something that's suppose to give me hope, but instead it leaves me hopeless? … Just go to church without me."

She was silent for a moment but she replied with a sigh, "Alright. I'll be back in a few hours…"

"Bye."

One word. That's all I said...

* * *

><p>She lied.<p>

After that, I guess I would say 'day', my mother never came back. She disappeared, without an explanation, without even a word. Authorities suggest she was abducted, but the spirits I see say otherwise…

The small red and green monkey looking things whisper little comments… "She left." … "She'll never return." … "How could she ever love you?" … "You were worthless in her eyes." … And after a month or so, I started to believe them.

That is, until that strange man came along.

* * *

><p>As I was sitting on a swing in the local park, he approached me.<p>

I refer to him as strange because of the way he dressed and acted. He had long, dark purple hair and wore a bizarre looking white suit with a puffy polka-dotted scarf act as a tie, along with a matching white cape and top hat.

"Hello there, my dear.~"

I remained silent, slowly rocking back and forth in the swing.

He continued on, "I am Mephisto Pheles, chairman of the great True Cross Academy."

Under my breath I whispered, :Good for you…"

I really didn't care who or where he was from, little alone why he was talking to me... My mother has been missing for months, and I might very well be the reason why; but hey... How would I know, anyway?

Mephisto took off his hat and said, "I am truly sorry for the disappearance of your mother."

I looked up at him in shock, and rather harshly I asked, "How do you know of my mother?"

Thinking about it now, that was probably a stupid question. I mean, this event was in the papers, on TV! He may as well be playing a cruel joke on me.

"Why, because of the fact that I knew your father as well, Ms. Ojima."

Suuuure... "My father." Now that just explains everything, doesn't it?

"Whatever… I never even knew my father…"

"Ah, he was a good man!~ One of the greatest exorcist that ever lived, if I may add!~"

Curiosity and disbelief mixed within me. Was this guy a lunatic or something?

"Exorcist? As in demons and priests?"

"Yes, but there is so much more involved."

He somewhat smiled into the thought, just as the Mona Lisa you can say... A smile with a secret, that is impossible to read.

"My father an exorcist," I resented this idea, "My mother has been missing for months, and you're trying to sell me this crap? I mean, sure she was a holy freak, but come on now!"

He blinked in what looked like a bit of shock but also a hint of amusement.

" "Freak"? I take it you're not into religion all that much?"

Religion? Is he joking? I made a face of disgust.

"'At all' is more like it."

He thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"Hm… Such a shame.~ Your father died in The Blue Night just to have his daughter become an atheist."

" "The Blue Night"? Never heard of it… And I prefer you refer to me as an agnostic, I hope something is there after life. It's just that God hasn't given me a reason to believe."

"It's a rather tragic event... Ah, but why sadden this evening any further?~"

What an idiot! If he's not going to explain, of course I'm going to think he's making all this shit up!

In a sarcastic tone, I replied, "Let me lighten it for you."

And so, I got up from the swing and began to walk off.

However, he called me back...

"Hold on there.~ You haven't heard of my offer."

I turned back with a sigh, it's not like I had anything to lose.

In a rather uninterested tone, I questioned, "Offer?"

"As I said before, I am the chairman of the elite True Cross Academy, and I am here to offer you, Ms. Ojima Kohaku, with a full scholarship to my school.~"

This was really just unbelievable. Too good to be true. Perhaps a scam?

"Why would you offer me such a scholarship? I am just your average student. I have no 'special talents' of any sorts. I get average grades; I'm an average athlete-"

He cut me off, knowing I was clueless in a way.

"Oh, but you are not the average person, Ms. Ojima."

I semi-glared at him in wonder.

Again, my tone was rather harsh, "What are you getting at?"

"Is it not true that you are able to see demons?"

"_Demons_?" to myself I added on, "Okay, someone needs cut down on the liquor..."

"Yes, demons, Ms. Ojima!~" he swatted his hand around at the little black creeps with green eyes floating around. "As in these little black pests floating about and others as well.~"

That last comment took me back... Was he really able to see what I saw? Up until this point, this guy seemed like he was on crack, but-...

"You're-" I cleared my throat, "You're able to _see _these _things_?"

"Well, of course I can.~ What kind of Honorary Knight would I be if I wasn't?~"

I take that back... Maybe he is on crack...

"And you're giving me this scholarship just because of my sight alone?"

"I'm giving you this scholarship because you need it." he counted off each reason using his fingers, "You have no family to support you, your mother has possibly been abducted by demons, and if you're not protected you may be next.~"

He looked at me and grinned, I detected a bit of an evil aura though...

However, I clenched my fists; knowing his statements to be true.

"I don't see why you should care."

"Well, because your case is rare. You were always destined to have the sight, and from the genetics of your father, you could become a great exorcist just as he was," he winked, "And I believe we may experience something even more extraordinary along the way!~"

...

"You're not one of those creepy pedo-guys, right?"

"Of course not!~"

I glared at him in question, "I'll think about it..."

Mephisto grinned, "Splendid!~"


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since I saw that guy, Mephisto.

His offer has stayed in my mind ever since...

But what do you expect?

I mean, really though?

An offer to freakin' True Cross Academy, just because I can see _demons?_

It's a load of bullshit...

So, currently I'm sitting at my desk in class, resting my head onto my hand in complete boredom and no interest.

Ugh... _Algebra 2..__  
><em>

I really just hate math.

I could probably pass this class easy if I actually bothered to pay the stairsattention or did my homework.

But no. What I do is skip out on the work, sleep in class, and then cram everything last minute.

But, hey... I'm lazy, not stupid.

I usually maintain a B average GPA based on tests and whatever.

I gazed at the little green-eyed, black creatures floating in the air.

"Ms. Ojima!"

I glanced over at the teacher in front, my head still resting on my hand.

"If you're going to just stare off into space, I suggest you do it somewhere else."

Whatever...

I nodded and forced a smile.

The teacher continued on with the lesson...

* * *

><p>When lunch came along, I walked along side a two of my friends, Miyu and Sayuri, to the roof top.<p>

_What?_

Did you expect me to be one of those loner types just because I can see things that don't exist to regular people?

Nope, I act as a normal student.

Over the years, I learned how to just cover up all the 'paranormal' crap with excuses or a change in topics.

Miyu stretched her arms up and yawned as the three of us made way up the stairs.

"Geez, that was too long!"

As we continued walking up, I thought I saw a somewhat familiar shadow pass by.

I looked that in curiosity.

Sayuri glanced from her book to me.

"What are you staring at?"

After a moment I looked away.

"Nothing..."

As I began to continue on with walking, something made me slip, face first into the ground.

Scratch that, something made me fall, face first into the ground...

I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Ow..."

Still rubbing my head, I stood up and saw a little red and green monkey-like thing laughing, and then it disappeared.

Miyu and Sayuri were looking at me.

Miyu spoke, "Aw, man. You clutz.~ Are you okay, Ko-chan?"

Sayuri then lectured, " You need to be more careful. This always seems to happen after you space out."

"I'm alright."

We then began to continue walking, once again.

Miyu then put an arm around me with a teasing smile on her face.

She then laughed, "So what were you day dreaming about in class today?~"

I looked at her as if she were an idiot.

"What do you think?" I shrugged, "I kept dreaming about leaving that bullshit of a class."

Miyu began to have a thinking expression, while she rested her arm on Sayuri.

Sayuri just kept walking up the stairs while reading a book that she was clearly in to.

Miyu then went ahead of us and turned and pointed at me when she was above by a few steps.

"I got it! You met a guy and that's why you've been spacing off!~"

I looked at her in with a curious look.

"When don't I space off?"

"Argh! You make this so difficult!"

Sayuri and I walked past her as Miyu spazzed out on the steps.

I glanced at Miyu as I passed a step ahead of her.

"You just guessed once though."

While still reading her book, Sayuri commented, "How hopeless of you."

Miyu started to catch up to us.

"Aw!~ Don't be so mean Miyu!"

"You leave her no choice with your actions..."

After my statement, we opened the doors to the roof top.

* * *

><p>Oh, joy... He's here...<p>

Miyu, the giry fan-girl type she is, exclaimed,"Hey, Jun-kun!"

He smiled at her, giving her one of his well-known winks.

He replied, "Hi."

"Oh my gosh!~ He said hi to me!~"

After Miyu said that, Sayuri and I both commented, "Fan-girl..."

I had nothing against Jun, he was nice... At times... I guess? My only real problem with him was his many 'fan-girls', definitely including the way Miyu acted around him.

But as he was standing there... I couldn't help but notice the little black creatures floating abnormally close to him... As if they were attracted to him.

As annoyed as she was, Sayuri asked, "Why the hell are you up here?"

"Oh? Just to talk to Ms. Ojima, of course"

'Of course'? What the hell?...

I then questioned, "Why?"

He winked at me and I made a face of disgust at the man-whore.

"I rather discuss that in private."

In a sarcastic tone, I replied, "Would you now?"

Miyu stepped into the conversation, "Why do you want to talk to her?"

The black things were floating closer to her as well...

What's going on?

I began to speak, "Miyu-..."

"I mean, really? Why her and not me? I actually like you... And... And..." Miyu was beginning to shake.

Jun ignored Miyu's existence and walked over to me, stopping rather close...

He bent down to whisper in my ear, "A demon's about to take over..."

I was confused, "What the hell are you talking ab-?"

Before I got to finish, Miyu screamed in what seemed like anger, but when I glanced at her, she was entirely different...

She now had horns on the side of her head, her teeth were sharp, a tail sprouted from behind her, and her eyes... Her eyes were a glowing deep red...

I gasped at the sight.

"I don't see why you're over reacting, Miyu..."

I quickly looked at Sayuri in shock that she could say such a thing.

Couldn't she see what was wrong?

A grin grew upon Jun's face, exposing sharp teeth similar to Miyu's...


	3. Chapter 3

After I saw Jun's sharp, abnormal teethy grin, my temper snapped.  
>Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, "What the hell did you do to her?"<br>Still grinning, he replied, "Whoa, there. What do you mean what did _I_do?"  
>"You know what I mean..."<br>"Oh, do I _really,_Ojima?"  
>"Don't mock me, Jun," I clenched on his shirt with more force. "Tell me what the hell is going on..."<br>"That's just it. _Hell,_" he began laughing out of control. "Can't you see, Kohaku? HELL. We're living in it! Look around you. Demons _everywhere_... Even you're best friend."  
>He smirked at his last comment as I let go of him out of shock.<br>I glared at him for a moment.  
>"...That doesn't mean it's hell."<br>Still smirking, he responds.  
>"Then, what does it mean?"<br>He turned toward Miyu.  
>"By the way, I always looked at you as any other girl... Useless but fun to play with. I don't care about you and never will."<br>Jun then glanced towards me and winked, "But I do plan on asking Kohaku something important, if you catch my drift."  
>What a bitch...<br>"W-what?"  
>Miyu screamed in rage, but her voice was somewhat... abnormal.<br>"H-how.. HOW COULD YOU?"  
>She then charged at me, revealing claws on her finger tips.<br>I clenched in pain as she threw me against the wall.  
>She growled as she pinned me there, "You'll pay for this, Kohaku..."<br>I looked into her eyes and saw hatred, jealousy, and hopelessness... Nothing about her eyes was _her_at all.  
>She looked as if she was an entirely different person... Maybe not even a person.<br>"Miyu! What are you doing?"  
>I glanced past Miyu, and saw Sayuri.<br>Her face was full of horror and confusion.  
>This isn't right.<p>

This 'sight'.

This issue of seeing demons.

It's all MY problem.

None of them should be involved!

I flipped my hair back, so my bangs were out of my face.  
>"Miyu."<br>"WHAT?"  
>Her voice seemed over powered by some demonic nature...<br>"Get the hell off."  
>She clawed my face after I spoke.<br>Sayuri shrieked in terror, "MIYU!"  
>Blood was now dripping down my face from the deep-cutted scratch marks, but despite the pain I looked up to her again.<br>I spoke again, "Can't you see you're only proving his point?"  
>"SHUT UP!"<br>"You're acting useless." I glanced towards Jun. "Acting as _his_ entertainment."  
>"Y-You DON'T KNow a-ANYThing!"<br>Her voice started going back to normal, and her tail disappeared.  
>As her attitude began to change from rage to pure sadness,<br>I punched her across the face, causing her to become knocked out cold as she hit the floor.  
>Sayuri looked at me, "KOHAKU!"<br>"Uhm..." I had to think of an excuse, "I had to-... get pay back for this scratch on my cheek..."  
>Sayuri went to Miyu's side, "True... But now she's out cold."<br>Good... Maybe that demon won't take over again...  
>The horns and other demonic features Miyu developed started to disappear into a black smoke, and she turned into her human state, once again.<br>Now, that just leaves Jun...  
>As I looked at Miyu and Sayuri, Jun busted out laughing.<br>"Oh, darn it," he snapped his fingers in disappointment. "Now I have to finish the job."  
>Again... What a bitch!<br>Something shiny flashed out of his pocket as he casually walked over to me.  
>His smirk was sinister as he said, "And I really thought I could get a good show out of this."<br>I stared hard at him, "Jun, you're not yourself."  
>"Huh? What do you mean?" His voice was taken over by the demon. "I FEEL GREAT!"<br>Sayuri looked at him, "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
>He grinned as he continued walking towards me, "YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW?"<br>His walking turned into sprinting as he revealed a knife, ready to stab me.  
>In just a moment, I heard Sayuri scream.<br>I looked at Jun's 'demon taken over' face as everything seemed to be going into blur and then back to focus in random times.  
>I gulped as I slowly looked down.<br>The taste of blood staining my mouth...

Jun pulled out his knife, causing to fall to the floor.  
>Sayuri was now in tears, "Kohaku!"<br>I laid there, looking up at Jun...  
>He now had horns and a tail, just as Miyu did a while ago.<p>

Maybe this is hell.

Maybe I'm being punished.

I closed my eyes, waiting for everything to just black out.  
>Then a familiar voice broke out, "So, you're just gonna die there? Like a sitting duck.~"<br>That voice...  
>I somewhat flinched as I realized who it was.<br>I slightly opened my eyes to see the strange guy.  
><em>Mephisto.<em>  
>I coughed up blood, "W-what are you d-?"<br>"Simply, saving you, Ms. Ojima.~"  
>He smirked as he looked down at me.<br>Under his breath he said, "Boy, do we have work to do..."  
>I tried to fight the pain and questioned, "W-wh-?<br>Before I finished, I heard two gun shots fire.  
>I looked over towards Jun's direction.<br>Jun was now on the floor... The _normal_Jun.  
>He was towered over by a creepy devilish looking creature with blood shot, red eyes. It was black all over with a tinted color of red, and had a horn and tail that I saw on Miyu and Jun just moments before.<br>_What the fuck is that?__  
><em>But a few feet away, was standing a boy around my age wearing glasses and an over coat; holding a gun, pointing it at the monster.


	4. Chapter 4

I tried to sit up, causing blood to gush out of my wound.

Sayuri ran over to me, gesturing me to lie down.

"Lie down, Kohaku!"

I did as she said, but despite the pain, I smiled and stated, "I'm not a dog, Sayuri."

She shook her head and smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You make things funny at the worse times..."

I closed my eyes as the pain began to lessen.

The last thing I heard was from Mephisto...

"How touching.~"

* * *

><p>The next time I woke up, I was in a hospital bed.<p>

As everything goes from blur to focus, I stared at the ceiling, processing things through my head.

I slowly begin to sit up as I rub my eyes with one hand.

"You're awake."

I looked to one side of the bed and saw Miyu sitting in the visitors chair, looking down at her hands; as Sayuri leaned against the arm rest, eyes on me.

I shrugged, "Guess I am."

Sayuri came over and hugged me.

Into the hug, she said, "I thought you were going to die..."

As she broke off, I replied slightly shaking my head, "So, did I..."

I looked at Sayuri to discover that she had tears in her eyes.

Jokingly, I commented, "Wait, is this good news or bad news to you?"

There's a whisper from Miyu, "Bad news..."

I looked at her a bit shocked, thinking that maybe she wasn't acting on the demon back at the school...

Sayuri questioned her, "Are you saying you wanted Kohaku to die?"

Miyu looked at her with a serious face.

"Of course. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for her." She shrugged while glancing at me. "It's all her fault. Even Jun's in the hos-"

"Jun can go die for all I care!"

"He doesn't even remember half the shit he did!"

"But he did stab Kohaku, Miyu!"

"How am I suppose to know? I was out cold while it happened!"

"Then how is she in this fucking hospital bed, hm?" Sayuri stood up clenching her fists, "Why is she bandaged around her stomach and her face; which by the way, YOU clawed!"

"I don't know! Have you ever thought of the possibility that she's going fucking crazy because of her mother?"

"Don't even bring that into this. You're just too fucking obsessed with that dumbass, Jun!"

I couldn't take anymore of this fighting.

In frustration, I stoked my hair back and said, "Guys... COOL. THE. FUCK. DOWN."

Both in raged, they took a moment to look at me.

"Look.." I licked my lips, "Just don't worry about this shit anymore... Go home. I think I have a way of fixing this..."

Without hesitation, Miyu stormed out.

Sayuri just sat there at my bed side, looking at the ground.

"Sayuri-"

"What are you going to do?"

"Well... I guess, transfer to True Cross Academy..."

Sayuri looked at me, "How is that going to solve anything?"

"Think about it..." I sighed, "The only reason why you and Miyu are having this argument_ really is _because of my problems..."

"But, Kohaku-"

"I already have a scholarship in... I just haven't accepted yet." I smiled at her, "Everything will be fine."

For a moment, Sayuri was silent of being unsure.

But eventually she answered, "At least keep in touch..."

"Of course."

With that said, she hugged me good-bye and left.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I stroked the bandage on my face.<p>

Miyu's words were harsh... But they were right...

I don't entirely know _how _everything came to be; but I had a feeling that everything really was all my fault.

And I had an idea it was because I could see these 'demons'.

As I looked at the bandage around my stomach, Mephisto walked in.

With a mysterious smile, he asked, "How're you feeling?~"

I looked at him in somewhat of a glare.

"Sore."

"I take it, you'll be transferring?~"

As I shrugged, I puffed out an unnecessary breath, and responded, "I can't put my friends into anymore danger... So, I guess I will."

"Excellent...~" As he walked out the door he said, "The hospital will be keeping you until tomorrow, so we'll leave then."

"Already?"

He turned around and replied with a smirk.

"Wait, but-"

"There's still stuff you're wondering about? Don't worry..." He continued walking out the door. "All will be revealed within the nick of time.~"

What the hell is that suppose to mean?

I sighed as I laid back into the bed.

This _is_ for the best.

...

* * *

><p>That was yesterday...<p>

But now, I'm walking outside of my apartment building with a duffle bag and backpack holding my things.

As I come into view of the street, there's a a limo...

Oh! AND not just ANY limo...

I mean, a full out PINK limo to be exact.

I stood there, looking at the thing in surprise, doubt, and amazement that such a thing existed!

Little alone, owned...

As I continued to stare wide-eyed at the car, the window rolled down to reveal...

Mephisto.

_Of course, he would be the one to own this crap..._

I now stood there with an anime seat drop on my forehead, thinking of the fact of how bizarre, yet obvious this is.

He smiled and took a sip out of a cup of tea.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there?~"

I shook this unusual discovery out of my head and slid into the car.

As I closed the door, I questioned, "Do you know how bizarre this is?"

"And who's to say I wasn't?~"

I shrugged at the thought and looked out the window as we drove off.

His statement was true...

A guy dressed in a weird white and purple suit with a top hat and an unusually pink limo couldn't be anything else BUT bizarre...


End file.
